


Burger Face

by bestffwriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mentions of food kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestffwriter/pseuds/bestffwriter
Summary: burgers





	Burger Face

Jughead loves to be slapped in the face with greasy leftover hamburger meat by Betty. It happens to be his kink.


End file.
